Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas!
by Deathgothika
Summary: Le réel et l'imaginaire forment un tout indissociable. La nuit est propice à la réflexion, au silence, à la peur aussi. C'est dans l'obscurité qu'on dort, qu'on se tait, qu'on voit les fantômes. Et vous? y croyez vous? UA.


**Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas !**

_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you Inocencia! __Voilà mon cadeau J'espère qu'il te plaira ! _

_« Merci à ma Kisa-chan qui à eu la gentillesse de corriger ce projet qui me tenait à coeur. »_

**Dislcamer :** One Piece n'est pas à moi… Sinon toutes mes envies de Fan girl seraient réalité !

**Rating : **T. Scènes et idées choquantes peuvent heurter la sensibilité !

**Warning :** Ce One Shot est une fiction d'horreur, avec du sang et tout et tout. Comme ça, vous êtes prévenus !

**Ndla :** Des personnages seront surement OOC. Je les ai choisis sur deux critères. Le premier : C'est le cadeau de ma Miss innocence. (Désolé _Inocencia_ mais mon chouchou fait quand même parti du lot ! ^^) Le second : Ils ont la tête de l'emploi pour mon UA.

Pour le lieu de l'action. Je me suis inspirée de ce site, je vous le conseille ! Les photos qu'il présente vous font plonger dans l'ambiance ! www. criminocorpus. hypotheses 4424 . fr

**Je n'autorise personne à reproduire cette fic sur son blog ou autre, même si il précise bien l'auteur et la provenance. **

Bonne Lecture !

Votre dévouée, DeathGothika.

* * *

- Tu veux vraiment aller visiter cet endroit…

- Allez Marco ! Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie !

Thatch attrapa son ami par les épaules. Ils étaient arrivés la veille en Pennsylvanie et le châtain n'avait qu'une seul idée en tête… ou plus exactement deux : Visiter et draguer. Le blond daigna jeter un nouveau coup d'œil aux prospectus que son ami, cuisinier dans un hôtel étoilé de New York, lui avait fourré dans les mains.

Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis toujours. Une bagarre à l'école maternelle et ils avaient été inséparables, sauf lors de leurs études respectives. Le blond était parti à la prestigieuse université d'Harvard pour devenir l'un des meilleurs avocats du barreau et succéder à son père adoptif : Edward Newgate. Thatch quant à lui, avait rejoint la France pour intégrer une grande école de cuisine dirigée par les meilleurs cuisiniers et pâtissiers du moment.

- Et alors ? C'est les vacances après tout, je ne veux pas te forcer !

Marco n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son ami n'avait déjà plus son attention, monopolisée par deux belles créatures aux longs cheveux et aux formes plus qu'avantageuses. Le châtain commença à leur faire un signe quand le blond lui attrapa le col pour le ramener à la réalité.

- Yoi ! C'est les vacances je viens de te dire ! Pfft… On n'a vraiment pas les mêmes envies. Comment ça se fait qu'on soit meilleurs potes ?

- Je me le demande…

Thatch se mit à bouder et Marco lui lança un sourire moqueur.

- Allez ! Allons visiter le pénitencier d'Eastern State !

* * *

- Les prisonniers de la prison étaient logés dans des cellules individuelles. A chaque sortie, ils devaient porter une cagoule qui les empêchait de communiquer avec les autres détenus qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer en allant à la promenade. Cette technique était utilisée par mesure de précaution pour que ne se forment pas des clans ou des bandes.

- Mademoiselle! Et les miroirs? A quoi servaient-ils?

- Les miroirs ont été installés après que la technique des cagoules ne soit supprimée. Ils permettaient aux gardiens de surveiller les va-et-vient dans les couloirs. Au début, logées seules, la hausse du nombre de personnes incarcérées les obligeait à être deux, voir trois par cellule. Le système dit du "Solitary confinement" à donc été abandonné.

- Ah! Et ...

Thatch n'en pouvait plus de cet adolescent. Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de poser des questions à la guide ? Il lui avait fait foirer toutes ses tactiques d'approches.

Marco lui envoya un sourire moqueur. Il avait bien remarqué les manœuvres ratées de son Casanova de compagnon. Les deux amis étaient arrivés à temps pour la dernière visite de la soirée qui se finissait aux alentours de 20h30. Ils pourraient ensuite aller manger un morceau dans le restaurant d'un ami du châtain rencontré à son école de cuisine. Marco jeta un œil sur le programme. Plus que deux salles à visiter et ils seraient dehors. Son ami poussa un soupir.

- Allez vieux. Tu l'as dit toi-même, C'est les vacances ! Des filles, tu vas pouvoir en rencontrer plein d'autres.

- Et si c'était elle la femme de ma vie?

Marco leva les yeux au ciel. Le cœur guimauve de Thatch lui faisait croire que toutes les femmes étaient les bonnes. Le jeune aux cheveux roses posa une nouvelle question. La guide semblait aussi en avoir marre. Le blond avait eu le temps d'observer tout les membres de leur petit groupe. Le gamin avait été le plus rapide à repérer. Totalement émerveillé par l'endroit, il ne cessait de poser question sur question.

Ensuite venait par ordre d'âge, un autre jeune d'une vingtaine d'années qui ne semblait pas très heureux d'être ici. Il avait rapidement sorti un livre de médecine pour bouquiner et écoutait à peine les remarques de sa petite amie. Marco en avait déduit qu'il devait être étudiant au vu de sa lecture et des profondes cernes qui marquaient ses yeux. La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait ne lui lâchait pas le bras lui permettant ainsi de se diriger sans lever les yeux de son livre et de rentrer dans une personne ou autre. Plutôt mignonne, de long cheveux roses et apparemment un bon appétit. Marco l'avait vu manger pas moins de quatorze barres de céréales chocolatées de son imposant sac à main.

- Et quand pourrons-nous voir la cellule d'Al Capone?

- Elle est malheureusement en rénovation avec toute l'aile réservée à ce que l'on appelait les " VIP".

L'homme le plus imposant de leur groupe était véritablement déçu. Cheveux noirs et longs attachés en queue de cheval. Il portait une casquette de base-ball sur la tête et il lui manquait quelques dents. Repoussant au premier abord, il s'était avéré qu'il avait une culture de l'endroit assez global et ses quelques blagues lancées à la ronde le rendaient sympathique.

Restait leur guide : Tailleur noir strict au logo du pénitencier plaqué sur la poitrine, elle portait ses cheveux blonds en chignon serré et des petites lunettes qui lui donnaient un air sévère. Son badge indiquait son prénom: Kalifa. Thatch avait glissé à l'oreille de Marco que « c'était ce genre de nénettes les plus entreprenantes au lit », faisant lever les yeux de son meilleur ami au ciel.

- Nous voilà maintenant dans la dernière salle de l'aile nord. C'est ici que les prisonniers faisaient leurs tâches quotidiennes.

- Quelles tâches?

- J'allais y venir, un peu de patience. Elles consistaient en de petits travaux qui occupaient la majorité de leur journée. Ils...

Un craquement arrêta la guide dans son explication. Tous l'avaient entendu, même l'étudiant avait relevé la tête de son livre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était?  
- L'aile en travaux est juste derrière celle-ci. Pour ne pas déranger les visiteurs, ils ont lieu de nuit. Je…

Kalifa n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds. Le groupe entier tomba à travers le plancher dans un vacarme de cris et d'éboulements mêlés.

* * *

- Tout le monde va bien?

Des grognements répondirent à Marco. Il entendit même un « Comme si ça pouvait aller bien », prononcé par son meilleur ami.

Tous se relevèrent plus ou moins rapidement. « La gourmande », surnom que Marco trouvait qu'il lui allait à ravir, regardait son sac sur lequel elle avait atterrit. Le restant de son goûter ne devait pas être en bon état. Son petit ami, lui fit rapidement un check-up pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien et commença à méthodiquement observer son propre corps. Le blagueur riait carrément de leur situation. La guide dépoussiérait son tailleur et l'ado toujours assit au sol, se frottait l'arrière de la tête avec insistance. Kalifa décida de prendre les choses en mains.

- Pas de panique. Les vibrations des travaux ont dû fragiliser le sol. Quand ils verront à l'accueil que nous ne sommes pas de retour, ils enverront quelqu'un.

- Ou alors il suffit de passer un coup de fil!

Le jeune aux cheveux roses dégaina son portable. Il allait composer le 911 quand il fronça les sourcils.

- Bizarre... Je ne capte pas...

- C'est normal. Pour éviter que les visites ne soient constamment dérangées par ces engins, la direction a fait installer des brouilleurs dans le bâtiment.  
- Et si on a un coup de fil urgent à passer?

- Il y a des cabines... A l'étage.

- Génial!

Thatch leva les bras au ciel en marmonnant.

- Et on ne peut pas simplement trouver la sortie?

La guide commença à regarder autour d'elle. Le trou au dessus d'eux était beaucoup trop haut pour qu'ils ne puissent remonter par là sans prise solide. Le groupe était tombé dans un couloir sombre et très poussiéreux. Même les araignées avaient déserté les énormes toiles tombant du plafond. Kalifa s'approcha d'une inscription sur le mur: « Bloc Zéro » y était gravé.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette aile. Nous devons être sous le bâtiment mais il n'y a jamais été fait mention d'un sous-sol dans les archives de construction.

- Alors nous avons découvert une nouvelle aile? On va passer à la télé? Hourra!

Le cri résonna longuement dans le couloir sombre. Et un chut collectif et incontrôlé répondit au gamin qui passa sa main derrière sa tête, gêné.

- Pour le moment, reprit la guide. Nous allons rester sous le trou. Au moins nous seront à la lumière en attendant les secours.

- C'est la meilleure idée qui soit! Faudrait pas allez réveiller les fantômes! Ah ah ah!

La remarque du chevelu à la casquette déclencha un léger rire qui anima le groupe. Le gamin aux cheveux roses ne semblait plus du tout heureux de cette découverte. Thatch lui donna une tape dans le dos.

- Fais pas cette tête! Ce sont ceux qui on peur qu'ils mangent en premier... Et surtout les gamins!

- Suis pas un gamin! J'ai un prénom et c'est Coby!

- Enchanté Coby! Moi c'est Thatch.

- Puisque nous en sommes aux présentations, moi c'est Trafalgar Law et voici ma petite amie : Jewelry Bonney.

- Heureux de vous connaître. Moi c'est Marchal Teach!

- Marco.

- Vous connaissez déjà mon prénom, mais au cas où, je m'appel Kalifa.

- Nous voilà donc tous dans la même galère! Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre!

Le cuisinier s'installa sur les gravats. C'était étonnant que personne ne soit blessé plus sérieusement. Marco s'assit à ses côtés à même le sol sans se soucier de son pantalon, déjà en piteux état. Son ami remarqua alors son genou blessé.

- Tu t'es pas loupé.

- Une égratignure…

Le blond observa les membres du groupe qui s'installaient tour à tour sur le sol, sauf Kalifa qui resta debout les bras croisés sous le trou. Un silence que l'endroit rendait lourd s'installa. Teach prit la parole pour le briser.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à venir visiter le pénitencier?

- Juste une visite de vacances. Et vous?

- je suis fan du Gangster Al Capone. Il a vécu ici quelques mois. C'est pour ça que je suis venu mais je suis pas « tombé » au bon moment apparemment.

Teach rit de sa propre blague mais il s'arrêta de suite quand l'obscurité totale s'installa. Coby dégaina son portable pour les éclairer. Il n'y avait plus de lumière qui descendait du trou. La salle avait été éteinte.

- L'éclairage s'éteint automatiquement. Il est donc 20h45. Mais le gardien est censé faire le tour des lieux avant pour vérifier pour qu'il n'y à plus personne. Il ne va pas garder son poste longtemps! Croyez-moi!

- Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Coby était loin d'être rassuré. Et ce n'était pas son application lampe torche qui l'aiderait à oublier le noir oppressant qui l'entourait.

- On peut appeler à l'aide ou visiter et trouver la sortie.

- Commençons par hurler, on verra la seconde solution après!

Marco approuva l'idée de Thatch d'un signe de tête avant de se rappeler qu'il était dans le noir et qu'il ne l'avait sûrement pas vu.

- Il y a des vieilles torches sur le mur. On peut en allumer une ou deux. J'ai un briquet, Précisa Teach.

Le groupe entendit un bruissement de tissus et le cliquetis d'un briquet que l'on déclenche. Une petite flamme illumina leurs visages, rendant la situation irréelle. Le géant se dirigea vers le mur et repéra une des torches. Elle s'alluma sans effort. Il en fit de même pour les deux autres à proximité.

- Bon bah, il ne reste plus qu'à hurler!

* * *

- Ça ne sert à rien! Ça fait une demi-heure et personne ne nous entends!

La remarque de Law arrêta tout cri. L'ensemble du groupe haletait, fatigué de l'effort fournit par leurs poumons.

- Il ne reste que la deuxième solution...

- Oui. Nous allons progresser dans le couloir. Peut être que ce bloc est construit sur le même modèle que ceux du dessus. Dans ce cas-là, je peux vous diriger vers une hypothétique sortie. Mais il ne faut pas perdre la trace du trou.

- J'ai du rouge à lèvres. On peut marquer notre progression sur les murs.

Bonney fouilla un instant dans son sac. Elle en sortit un rouge à lèvre rose bonbon assorti à ses cheveux.

- Euh je ne sais pas si...

- Courage Coby ! Tant que nous restons ensemble, il ne nous arrivera rien.

L'adolescent approuva d'un signe de tête. Marco s'empara d'une torche. Thatch et Teach en firent de même. Le groupe commença à avancer et personne n'aperçut le sourire de l'ombre qui les observait de l'autre bout du couloir.

* * *

Kalifa marchait vite malgré ses talons aiguilles. Ils débouchèrent rapidement dans une salle circulaire d'où partaient cinq autres couloirs. Sur les murs était disposé les mêmes grands miroirs qu'ils avaient vu à l'étage ainsi que d'autres torches. Bonney fit une marque de rouge à lèvre sur le mur à la gauche du couloir dans lequel le groupe était tombé. Marco alluma les torches avec la sienne.

- C'est un peu le même plan que pour les autres blocs, sauf que normalement il n'y à que quatre couloirs. Ici il y en a six.

- Lequel on prend?

La guide posa son doigt plié sur son menton. En théorie et selon l'emplacement des miroirs, il faudrait prendre celui duquel ils étaient partis.

- Celui d'où nous venons.

Un soupir collectif lui répondit et elle leur envoya un regard noir.

- Je ne pouvais pas deviner que c'était celui-là. Nous n'avons qu'à faire demi-tour.

- Et si on se séparait pour être sûr?

Tous se tournèrent vers le cadet du groupe, franchement étonnés de cet élan de courage. Thatch posa la main sur son front et Coby s'écarta en râlant.

- Tu n'as pas de température. T'es même un peu froid.

- Je dis ça pour que nous sortions plus vite d'ici, c'est tout. Je n'aime pas cet endroit.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Regard collectif direction Law cette fois-ci. Bonney se rapprocha pour lui tirer la manche.

- Il y a six couloirs et nous sommes sept. Ça veux dire qu'il faut qu'il faut que nous partions chacun de notre côté. Il n'est pas question que je reste toute seule là dedans.

Law leva les yeux au ciel. Il était loin d'être superstitieux. Son truc à lui c'était la science. Et beaucoup d'expériences démontraient que fantômes, miracles et autres balivernes étaient facilement explicables.

Thatch approuva les dires de Bonney.

- Elle a raison. S'il nous arrive quelque chose, on ne pourra pas s'aider.

- Nous allons procéder en deux étapes. D'abord trois couloirs, deux par deux. Puis les trois autres. Bien sûr, celui d'où nous venons est dans le premier groupe.

Marco observait la pièce. Il faisait sombre, les torches n'éclairaient pas beaucoup. Et puis, qui savait-ce que recelait ce labyrinthe.

- Je suis d'accord. Par contre que pensez-vous qu'il y ait au bout de ses couloirs?

- Normalement ce sont eux qui donnent accès aux portes des cellules. Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions. L'unique sortie est censée être au bout de celui-là.

- Eh bien c'est parti!

L'enthousiasme de Thatch faisait un peu mauvais genre. Mais personne n'osa commenter. Le châtain se dirigea vers le couloir d'entrée. Marco commença à le suivre mais fut arrêté par Kalifa qui s'engouffra derrière le cuisinier. Il cligna rapidement des yeux pendant que la silhouette de son ami disparaissait dans l'obscurité à peine brisée par la torche de Thatch. Finalement peut être que cette guide allait céder à ses avances…

Law et Bonney se dirigèrent vers un second couloir après avoir saisi l'une des torches accrochées au mur. Teach envoya un sourire à Coby. L'ado lui répondit par le même, mais en plus timide. Le colosse lança un regard à Marco qui ne bougeait pas.

- Vous venez?

- Je vais prendre ce couloir-là. On gagnera du temps. Je serais prudent.

- Faites bien attention à vous.

Marco répondit par un signe de tête à Coby. Teach n'eut pas le temps de protester que le rosé s'engouffrait dans le troisième couloir.

Marco lança un coup d'œil circulaire. Il sursauta en croisant son reflet dans le miroir. Pourtant il avait bien cru voir un visage aux cheveux roux. Il secoua la tête et entra dans le quatrième couloir. Ce lieu était vraiment étrange. Le blond n'entendit pas la phrase murmurée qui raisonna dans la salle :

- Lui, il est pour moi...

* * *

- Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici?

- Plusieurs années.

- Et vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de ce bloc zéro ?

- Non, sinon nous n'en serions pas là.

Thatch et Kalifa avait déjà dépassé le trou par lequel ils étaient tombés. Ils discutaient depuis tout à l'heure. La blonde n'était pas aussi froide qu'elle en avait l'air.

- Vous faites quoi dans la vie?

- Cuisinier au Hilton à New York.

- Au Hilton? Vous devez avoir du talent.

- Oh, j'ai pleins de talents cachés! Eh eh!

Thatch lui envoya un sourire charmeur et Kalifa leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je vous arrête de suite. Vous n'êtes pas mon genre.

- C'est quoi votre genre, alors?

- Bronzée, châtain, avec de l'humour...

- Vous me connaissez bien!

- ... Une forte poitrine et des piercings. J'aime beaucoup les piercings.

Thatch s'arrêta de marcher, complètement abasourdi. Kalifa se trouva vers lui, ravie de lui avoir enfin cloué le bec.

- Ah... Euh... Je crois que je peux pas rivaliser alors?

- Vous étiez battu d'avance.

Le châtain haussa les épaules. Il aura au moins essayé. Ils reprirent leur marche. Le couloir possédait beaucoup de portes de ce côté. Plus que pour le chemin menant à la pièce centrale.

- La sortie n'est plus très loin…

Kalifa eut un sourire satisfait. Une porte venait d'apparaître au fond du couloir. Ils pressèrent le pas. Thatch attrapa la poignée rouillée et tira dessus. Il ne put retenir un cri devant l'homme en uniforme qui se trouvait derrière.

- Bon sang! Vous m'avez fait peur! Vous faites partie des secours?

L'homme aux cheveux blanc et au cigare haussa un sourcil. Il tapa sa poitrine avec sa matraque, indiquant le logo du pénitencier, légèrement différent de celui de Kalifa.

- Gardien du pénitencier. Que faites-vous ici?

- Le sol d'une des salles s'est effondré. Le groupe entier est tombé à travers. Nous devons aller les rejoindre.

Kalifa et Thatch ne remarquaient pas la fumée derrière eux qui envahissait peu à peu le couloir. La blonde s'adressa de nouveau au fumeur de cigare.

- Gardien de la prison?! Vous n'avez pas fais le tour des salles avant d'éteindre?! C'est quoi votre nom?!

- Lieutenant Smoker. Et vous? Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici et vous portez le sceau de notre beau pénitencier. Votre matricule ! Exécution !

Kalifa lui lança un regard outré et légèrement sceptique concernant la santé mentale de cet homme. Voyant que le fumeur haussait le ton, Thatch se rapprocha, prêt à intervenir.

- Votre matricule, j'ai dit! Je vois! Vous venez aider un prisonnier à s'échapper! Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça! Vous allez être jugé!

Kalifa recula d'un pas. Elle remarqua enfin la fumée au sol. Celle-ci se souleva brusquement. La guide se mit à tousser et entendit Thatch faire de même. Elle sentit une main forte saisir violemment son poignet et la tirer en avant. La porte se referma derrière elle dans un claquement.

Thatch entendit la porte, mais aveuglé et asphyxié par la fumée, il ne pouvait que tâtonner autour de lui. Soudain la fumée se dispersa pour ne lui laisser voir qu'un mur de pierre. Paniquant légèrement, le cuisinier repéra une porte à sa droite. Sans réfléchir, il rentra dans la cellule…

* * *

Kalifa revenait lentement à elle. Ses poumons la brûlaient et elle toussa bruyamment.

- Madame. Vous êtes reconnue coupable d'aide à un prisonnier pour une tentative d'évasion.

La blonde ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle était attachée sur une chaise. Smoker était en bas de l'estrade haute de moins de deux mètre sur laquelle la guide était placée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez espèce de taré?!

Elle observa rapidement la pièce. Une grande salle circulaire. Un gradin se trouvait à droite, comme on en voyait à l'étage, dans la reconstitution de la salle de jugement. Le dénommé Smoker tenait un livre de loi à la main et le lisait attentivement tout en contournant l'estrade.

- Vous avez été prise en flagrant délit. Le jury vous condamne à la peine capitale.

- C'est quoi cette blague?

- Vous insultez ce tribunal! Silence.

Kalifa serra la mâchoire. Bon sang! Elle observa Smoker faire de longues enjambées et elle sursauta en le voyant passer à travers le gradin.

- Quoi... Mais? C'est une illusion d'optique! Un canular! Vous ne pouvez pas être un...

La blonde secoua la tête. Elle vit ensuite Smoker saisir une corde et monter l'échelle qui menait en haut de ce qu'elle comprit enfin être un échafaud. Elle se rappela subitement comment ils tuaient les prisonniers à l'époque. Par pendaison... Elle hoqueta de terreur et se mit à hurler.

- Que voulez-vous bordel?!

Le fumeur s'approcha et lui souffla la fumée de son cigare au visage.

- Juste appliquer la loi.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir la corde se passa autour de son cou. Smoker tira brusquement sur elle. Les liens qui la retenaient à la chaise disparurent et elle tomba assise au sol. Le nœud coulant se serra un peu plus. Le fumeur passa le bout de la corde par dessus une poutre et commença à la lever, lentement.

Kalifa se trouvait maintenant debout. Elle attrapa la corde, tentant de la détacher. Mais elle était trop serrée. Le fumeur s'évapora dans l'obscurité.

Kalifa haletait. Elle distingua le fumeur en bas, devant elle. Il leva lentement la main pour attraper un levier. Il tira dessus, impassible. La trappe sous les pieds de Kalifa se déroba et la blonde tomba violement d'un mètre. Son cou ne se brisa pas.

Kalifa s'agitait au bout de la corde. Elle tentait vainement de respirer. Sa vue se brouillait, son cou la brulait. Ses forces la quittaient peu à peu et ses mains retombèrent le long de son corps. La blonde sentit l'urine couler entre ses cuisses. La langue pendante, elle poussa un dernier râle. Smoker fit un salut militaire.

- La sentence a été exécutée.

* * *

Rien. Il n'y avait rien dans cette cellule. Thatch se retourna rapidement pour sortir. Il devait retrouver Kalifa. La porte claqua devant lui, l'arrêtant dans sa lancée.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Bonjour.

Thacth sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué la personne appuyée sur le mur à sa droite. Il tourna lentement la tête. Une femme se trouvait dans cette cellule.

- Euh… Bonjour.

Un rire lui répondit. La femme se détacha de son mur pour se rapprocher. Elle portait une sorte de chemise de nuit, blanche et très courte. La lumière de la torche la rendait légèrement transparente, mettant en valeur sa poitrine. Ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés et volumineux flottaient derrière elle. Sa frange cachait ses yeux. Elle passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Thatch fronça les sourcils.

- Bienvenu chez moi.

- Quoi ? Vous vivez ici ?

- Oui et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de compagnie… Un bel homme en plus!

Thatch se sentait flatté et sceptique à la fois. La femme avança un peu plus en roulant des hanches. Le cuisinier la laissa faire. La blonde leva la main pour la poser sur son torse et il voulut l'arrêter. Les doigts du châtain passèrent à travers sa paume. Un froid glacial frappa sa peau. Il recula de quelques pas mais heurta le lit qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il s'assit sur le sommier aux ressorts rouillés. La torche tomba au sol.

- Vous êtes…

- Un pauvre fantôme qui a besoin de compagnie.

Thatch n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Un fantôme ?! La femme s'installa sur ses cuisses. Étrangement, elle ne passa pas à travers et le châtain ne sentit pas le même froid que précédemment.

- Euh… et vous vous appelez ?

- Sadi…

La jeune femme passa ses bras par-dessus ses épaules. Sa bouche s'approcha de l'oreille du brun. Sans prévenir, elle suçota son lobe. Le cuisinier voulut la repousser mais ses bras passèrent encore une fois au travers. Pourtant il la sentait bien sur ses cuisses, ainsi que les mains qui commençaient à parcourir son corps. Son entre-jambe commençait à réagir malgré lui.

- Laisse-toi aller…

Une violente douleur à l'oreille lui arracha un gémissement et le refroidit complètement. Elle l'avait mordu. Il voulut se lever mais un poids inexpliqué l'allongea sur le lit, des fers s'accrochèrent à ses poignets. Sadi arrêta de mâchouiller le lobe d'oreille pour passer dans son cou. Elle le mordait jusqu'au sang. Thatch commença à se débattre mais les menottes étaient trop solides. Sadi continua son exploration. Elle se redressa.

- Tu vas voir… on va bien s'amuser…

Thatch ne l'aurait jamais cru si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il se ferait violer.

* * *

Bonney ne lâchait pas le bras de Law. Ils marchaient depuis longtemps dans ce couloir aux nombreuses portes. Law avait voulu en ouvrir une mais elle l'avait rapidement arrêté.

- Je veux juste que l'on sorte rapidement d'ici.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire.

- Je ne te connaissais pas aussi peureuse. Pourtant tu as un sacré caractère d'habitude.

La jeune femme eut une moue boudeuse. Bien sûr, menacer et prendre le dessus sur ses frères étaient tellement plus facile que de rester dans un couloir sombre. Ça lui rappelait tellement de films d'horreurs.

- Les fantômes n'existent pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Rahhhh! Je sais! J'ai plus peur des araignées et autres cafards que l'on pourrait rencontrer.

Law eu un sourire moqueur. Il ne la croyait pas du tout. Son regard fut soudainement attiré sur la droite. Il avait vu un éclat de lumière à travers la porte entrouverte d'une cellule. Il s'approcha et Bonney lâcha son bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

- J'ai vu quelque chose. Tu peux m'attendre là si tu veux.

La jeune femme croisa les bras. Elle observa Law pousser la porte et rentrer dans la pièce. Sauf que c'était lui qui avait la torche. En début d'angoisse, la jeune femme s'approcha de l'entrée sans pénétrer dans la cellule.

Law inspecta rapidement les lieux. Juste une armoire en fer au fond en guise d'ameublement. L'éclat se fit de nouveau voir par la porte du placard entrouverte. Law fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers elle. Bonney haussa le ton dans l'espoir de le voir faire demi-tour.

- Laisse ça tranquille! Viens! On y va!

- Attends.

L'étudiant tira sur la porte de l'armoire. Il sursauta quand celle de la cellule claqua devant le nez de Bonney. Il se retourna vers l'entrée et se dirigea vers elle quand une voix l'arrêta.

- C'est inutile. Ici c'est la prison. On rentre, mais on ne sort pas.

Law se retourna. Un homme se trouvait dans l'armoire. Trafalgar recula de quelques pas.

- Que...

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Je pourrais te poser la même question.

Law fronça les sourcils. Il détailla un peu plus l'individu. Les cheveux rouges dressés sur la tête et retenus par un bandeau assez abimé. Ses yeux semblaient vous transpercer et le sourire sur les fines lèvres carmines de l'inconnu ne lui disait rien de bon.

Le roux détailla lui aussi Law de haut en bas. Il repéra le livre qu'il tenait à la main. Il le montra du doigt et Trafalgar vit le vestige d'une chaîne pendre à son poignet. Était-ce un prisonnier évadé d'une prison voisine et qui se cachait ici?

- C'est quoi?

- Euh... Un livre.

- Je le vois bien ! Suis pas stupide! Ça parle de quoi?

- Médecine.

Le roux hocha la tête. Law répondait machinalement. Si cet homme était dangereux, il ne fallait pas le mettre en colère.

- Vous savez où je peux trouver la sortie ? Ma petite amie et...

Law sursauta. Bonney! Elle devait être dans le couloir dans le noir complet! Il se rua sur la porte pour attraper la poignée. Celle ci tourna dans le vide. Il poussa le battant de tout son poids mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Je t'ai dit que c'était inutile. Prisonnier un jour, prisonnier toujours!

Ce type était barjo. Le roux s'approcha de Law et sans le prévenir attrapa le livre qu'il avait en main. Il l'ouvrit sans faire attention au regard mauvais de l'étudiant. Pour lui, il y avait plus important : Sortir d'ici par exemple. Il voulut reprendre son bien mais quand il attrapa le bras de l'hirsute, sa main passa à travers et un fourmillement glacé apparut dans ses doigts.

- Que?! Bordel ! T'es qui au juste!?

- Je m'appel Kidd. Tu peux le demander plus gentiment! Il y'a des belles photos là dedans. Ça donne envie de passer à la pratique…

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Law. La phrase semblait tellement lugubre. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que d'un mouvement de main, le roux l'envoya contre le mur de la cellule. La torche tomba à terre et des chaînes claquèrent autours de ses poignets, le maintenant au dessus du sol.

- Putain! C'est quoi ça!

- Eh eh! On dirait que je me suis retrouvé un nouvel ami! On va voir si je suis rouillé... Je pense pas… Eux par contre...

Il désigna vaguement de la main la porte ouverte de l'armoire. A l'intérieur se trouvait nombre d'armes blanches. De petits couteaux, des tessons de bouteilles… Law identifia même un vieux scalpel.

- Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle!

Le roux l'ignora. Toujours plongé dans son bouquin, il se dirigea vers l'armoire pour attraper un couteau à la lame émoussé mais qui semblait encore bien dangereux. Le livre toujours à la main, un sourire sadique et un éclat mauvais dans le regard, Kidd s'adressa à Law.

- Ils disent que quand on perd trop de sang on s'évanouit. Je vais donc éviter les artères! C'est cool ce livre! Pas étonnant que tout mes « amis » n'aient pas survécu très longtemps!

Law hurla quand la lame se planta dans sa main droite. Une giclure de sang atteignit Kidd au visage. Le roux sortit sa langue pour lécher le liquide carmin qui coulait au coin de sa bouche.

Le regard de son souffre-douleur avait changé. La peur et l'incompréhension envahissaient les prunelles de Law. Kidd leva le t-shirt de l'étudiant qui se tortillait dans tous les sens.

- Pitié...

Le roux appuya sa lame sur la peau découverte. Il se colla au corps de Law, approchant son oreille de la bouche de l'étudiant, comme s'il s'apprêtait à écouter un secret. Trafalgar n'osait plus bouger. Kidd décolla la lame du ventre. L'étudiant se relâcha, jusqu'à ce que le couteau se pose sur sa joue.

- Redis-le.  
- Qu... Quoi?

Le roux tira sur son arme, la joue se déchira sans effort. Un nouveau cri résonna dans la cellule. Kidd lâcha négligemment son couteau sur le sol. Il attrapa le menton de Law et nettoya avec sa langue le sang qui coulait mélangé à des larmes.

- Supplie-moi.  
- Je... Je ferais tout... Ce que vous voulez...

Le roux se recula. Il secoua la tête et croisa les bras, déçu.

- Pas assez convaincant. Désolé!

Kidd se retourna vers son armoire. Il se prit le menton semblant réfléchir. Il leva la main et un long couteau de boucher vola rapidement jusqu'à lui. La lame atteignit à peine ses doigts qu'il le lança vers Law. L'arme se planta dans le haut de la cuisse de l'étudiant. Un hurlement plus fort que les autres atteignit les oreilles du tortionnaire.

Kidd fronça les sourcils. Le sang coulait trop vite. Il reprit le livre, mécontent.

- Merde! J'ai eu une artère!

Law sentait déjà sa vue se brouiller, la douleur s'effacer. Au moins, il ne verrait pas sa mort en face.

* * *

Bonney tambourinait à la porte depuis de longues minutes. Aucune réponse ne provenait de la cellule. Seul le fin rai de lumière passant sous la porte l'éclairait et elle commençait réellement à paniquer. Elle hurla une nouvelle fois.

- Law! Law! Ouvre-moi! Ce n'est pas drôle!

Elle colla l'oreille contre la porte mais le battement trop rapide de son cœur l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle partit brusquement en avant quand la porte s'ouvrit. Celle-ci frappa le mur et un horrible bruit métallique résonna dans les couloirs. Bonney porta les mains à ses oreilles. La porte semblait crier. Le silence finit par revenir et elle repéra la torche presque éteinte à ses pieds. Elle tenta de scruter l'intérieur de la pièce mais elle ne distinguait que des ombres dans l'obscurité.

- Law? Tu... Tu n'as pas intérêt à être caché et à vouloir me faire peur sinon...

La jeune femme déglutit. Elle se baissa pour ramasser la torche. Quand elle la releva, la flamme se raviva d'un seul coup, lui permettant de découvrir le spectacle.

Law accroché au mur, complètement ensanglanté, un couteau planté en plein thorax. Ses prunelles mortes toisant la jeune femme sans la voir.

Bonney poussa un cri et partit en courant dans le couloir. Un rire résonna derrière elle.

- Dommage... J'aurais eu un nouveau jouet.

* * *

Teach meublait la conversation, ce qui arrangeait bien Coby. Le jeune observait les coins et recoins sous l'œil amusé de son ainé.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi anxieux! Il va rien nous arriver! Ah ah ah!

Le rosé se contenta d'hocher la tête. La flamme qui les éclairait commençait à faiblir. L'adolescent envoya un regard à Teach.

- Même si elle s'éteint, j'ai toujours mon briquet.

Subitement la lumière de la torche laissa la place à l'obscurité totale. Le géant entendit Coby glapir et sentit un courant d'air, puis la lumière revint.

- Bah... Ça c'est étrange. T'as vu ça! Ga...min.

Teach était maintenant seul dans le couloir. Il fit un tour sur lui même pour chercher Coby. Rien, plus personne. Il repéra une porte un peu plus loin sur le côté. Il se dirigea vers elle. Le gamin voulait-il lui faire une blague?

Marshal approcha sa main de la poignée et la porte s'entrouvrit avant même qu'il ne l'ait effleurée. Il hésita un instant. Le géant secoua brusquement la tête.

- Allons mon gars! Si tu crois me faire peur!

Le brun aux cheveux long entra dans la pièce. Une cellule... L'armature nue d'un lit de fer rouillé traînait dans le coin à droite prêt de l'entrée. Il s'avança un peu plus et la porte claqua derrière lui. Il sursauta. Il commençait à trouver cette situation beaucoup moins drôle. Il se retourna vers la porte et attrapa la poignée pour la secouer. Il retira sa main précipitamment. Une légère fumée s'échappa du creux de sa paume. Une brûlure rouge était déjà bien présente.

Complètement estomaqué, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui apparaissait derrière lui. Puis une voix résonna dans le silence de la cellule.

- Vous avez du feu?

Teach sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à l'apparition. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année se trouvait devant lui. Les cheveux noirs mi-long et les yeux charbonneux, des tâches de rousseurs ornaient ses joues étrangement pâles.

- Euh... Si, mais... Comment...

Le gamin se mit à rire, joyeux.

- C'est parfait!

Teach croyait halluciner. Le type frappa dans ses mains pour le ramener à lui. Le géant recula d'un pas pendant que l'apparition le détaillait de haut en bas. Le brun à la casquette le trouvait… légèrement transparent.

- T'es... Un fantôme?

- Oui. Et vous?

- Non... Mais... Les fantômes ça n'existe pas!

- Dis donc vous êtes très grand... Et imposant. Vous me donnez du feu alors?

Teach ne voyait pas le rapport entre sa taille et le briquet qu'il sortit de sa poche.

- Et?

Le géant lui tendit son briquet qu'il avait activé par reflexe, comme pour allumer la cigarette de quelqu'un. Un sourire enjoué apparut sur le visage du jeune. Il passa sa main sur la flamme et une boule de feu apparut au creux de sa paume. Il commença à jouer avec devant Teach qui avait reculé de quelques pas. Le jeune releva la tête vers lui.

- Vous pesez combien? Ça ne devrait durer que quelques minutes à mon avis. Je n'ai pas de montre…

Teach écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui devrait durer si peu de temps ? Il regarda rapidement dans les coins de la cellule pour y trouver n'importe quoi qui lui prouverait la présence d'une caméra d'un de ses nombreux jeux télévisés.

- Je vous ai posé une question!

L'homme à la casquette sursauta. Le gamin avait l'air en colère. La boule de feu dans sa main augmenta. Son poing fut engloutit par les flammes.

- Ça suffit! C'est quoi ce bordel! C'est pour quelle émission?! Je ne trouve plus ça drôle.

Teach se retourna carrément pour sortir de la cellule. Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte. La brûlure de sa main le lançait encore.

Au moment ou sa chaussure toucha le métal, sa chaussure s'embrasa. Il hurla et tapa du pied sur le sol pour l'éteindre. Le feu se propageait à son pantalon et remontait sur sa cuisse. La douleur était insupportable. Il sentait la peau cloquée sous le vêtement. L'autre jambe prit bientôt feu. Il tomba au sol se roulant par terre. Il croisa le regard du garçon qui le fixait impassible.

- Aide-moi!

Le brun secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage. Il leva sa main enflammée et claqua des doigts. Le torse de Teach s'embrasa à son tour.

Teach hurlait de douleur. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues qui elles aussi commençaient à s'embraser. Tout son corps brûlait, il tenta de taper les flammes mais elles semblaient grandir de plus en plus. Puis plus rien, plus un geste, plus un hurlement. Le feu s'éteignit et le jeune homme admira son œuvre. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le colosse toujours vivant, malgré son corps entièrement carbonisé.

La respiration de Teach était sifflante. Il tenta de lever la main mais sa peau se déchira sous ses yeux, révélant les muscles de ses avant bras. Il ne savait même plus s'il ressentait la douleur. Ace s'accroupit à ses côté.

- Plus la masse corporelle est grande plus la combustion est longue. Enfin pour vous je parlerai plus de "graisse corporelle" Du coup, vous avez flambé plus vite. Ça a faussé mon calcul… Bref. On se retrouve en enfer.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire mauvais et se dirigea vers la porte. Il passa au travers sans problème. Mais Teach ne vit rien de tout cela, le brasier ayant déjà reprit son œuvre.

* * *

Marco marchait d'un bon pas dans le couloir. Celui-ci possédait de nombreuses portes mais il était évident pour le blond qu'elles n'étaient pas des portes de sortie au vu des passe-plats découpés au ras du sol dans le métal. Il arriva au bout du couloir. Rien, juste un mur… Il fit demi-tour et repéra une porte différente sur la gauche. Composée de deux grands battants et de fenêtres, les deux poignées étaient bloquées par des chaînes.

Marco s'approcha. Les chaînes étaient enroulées de manières aléatoires. Il les démêla et décida d'entrer dans la piece. Il marcha en son centre. Il était entouré par de nombreuses armoires à archives. Il s'avança un peu plus et sursauta en retenant un cri.

Un squelette recroquevillé dans un coin. Pas très grand, il semblait serrer un chapeau haut de forme contre lui. Un enfant. Sur la mâchoire manquait quelques dents. Marco eut une révélation. Les chaînes ! Ce gamin avait été enfermé ici. Le blond s'accroupit devant le squelette.

- J'espère que tu étais déjà mort quand on t'a enfermé ici…

- Non, je ne l'étais pas.

Le blond se releva rapidement. Sa torche éclaira un enfant sur sa gauche. Le petit lui lança un sourire et attrapa le rebord de son chapeau pour le saluer.

- J'hallucine!

- N'ayez pas peur ! Je ne vous ferais aucun mal ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de compagnie. Je passe mon temps à lire les archives pour m'occuper. Je les connais par cœur depuis le temps… Au fait ! Moi c'est Sabo !

- … Marco…

- Vous n'êtes pas du genre à paniquer facilement. Vous êtes seul ?

Marco ne répondit pas. Il porta la main pour appuyer fortement ses doigts sur ses yeux. Il les rouvrit… Le gamin était toujours là.

- Non. Je suis avec un groupe. Nous sommes tombés du plafond et avons atterrit ici. Nous cherchons la sortie.

Sabo avait pris un air paniqué pendant l'explication du blond.

- Vous vous êtes séparés ! Il ne fallait pas ! Les détenus sont dangereux ! Il ne faut surtout pas rentrer dans les cellules !

Marco ignora l'avertissement. Il parlait à une hallucination, donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Il se demandait ce que son cerveau pouvait encore inventer, influencé par l'ambiance de cet endroit.

- Et toi ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Le petit eut un air peiné, un sourire triste apparut sur son visage.

- Je suis… Enfin, j'étais le fils du directeur de la prison. Je me promenais quand une émeute a eu lieu dans ce bâtiment. Ils ont condamné les accès. Si les prisonniers s'échappaient, la ville risquait de finir à feu et à sang. C'est au bloc zéro que l'on enfermait les pires, considérés comme des malades mentaux et des sadiques.

- Mais cette porte était fermée de l'extérieur…

- C'est Mihawk, pour me protéger… Il n'était pas détenu parce qu'il était méchant… Il se prenait juste pour un garde de la famille royal d'Angleterre. C'est sa famille qui a voulu qu'il soit soigné parce qu'il avait provoqué son beau-frère en duel… Et il l'a blessé gravement. Mais il est mort derrière la porte. Personne ne savait que j'étais ici. Ils ont déblayé au bout d'un mois. Quand ils étaient sûrs de ne trouver aucun survivant…

Sabo attrapa un dossier dans l'armoire sur sa droite. Il le feuilleta rapidement. Il sourit en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait.

- Tenez ! Regardez !

Marco saisit machinalement la photographie que lui tendait le garçon. Un homme aux yeux perçant et habillé très élégamment mode renaissance y était représenté. Curieux, Marco se dirigea vers les armoires de classement. Un tas de dossier posé en évidence se trouvait sur le dessus.

- Ce sont les plus dangereux… Même les autres revenants ont peur d'eux.

Marco attrapa le tas. Sur la couverture des dossiers, il y avait une photo et un résumé:

_« Smoker » Véritable nom inconnu. Persuadé d'être l'instrument de la justice. Estime que tous mérite__nt__ la peine capitale._

_« Sadi Chan » : Nymphomanie et Sado-masochisme. Ne pouvait prendre du plaisir qu'en torturant à mort les hommes._

_« Eustass Kidd » Physicien brillant étudiant le magnétisme, __considèrent les être vivants comme des objets à étudier._

_« Portgas Ace » Pyromanie, aime calculer le temps que met le corps humain à brûler._

Marco sursauta en voyant la prochaine photo. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il lâcha les deux derniers dossiers qu'il tenait à la main et se rua à l'extérieur.

* * *

Bonney s'écroula au milieu de la salle aux miroirs, la torche tomba lourdement sur le sol en envoyant des étincelles. La jeune femme pleurait et criait. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle cauchemardait, c'était sûr. Law allait la réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Une présence l'arrêta et elle releva lentement la tête. Coby se trouvait devant elle. Sans réfléchir, Bonney se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Law… il… il est…

- Mort, Je sais… Kidd est pas le plus tendre.

La jeune femme hoqueta et repoussa brusquement l'adolescent. Elle tomba en arrière au sol. Coby la regardait froidement. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage.

- Tu es belle.

Coby s'accroupit et avança la main vers elle. Il saisit une de ses mèches de cheveux. Ses doigts glissèrent tout du long. Bonney était trop choquée pour bouger.

- Les personnes belles me font horreur !

La jeune femme sursauta. Coby s'était relevé. Il voulait détruire ce visage. Les miroirs autours d'eux se mirent à trembler.

Marco déboucha dans la piece, essoufflé. Les nombreuses torches s'allumèrent d'un coup. Il vit Coby et Bonney au sol.

_« Coby ». Déteste tout ce qui se rapporte à la beauté. _

- Bonney ! Écarte-toi ! Il est…

Le blond ne put finir sa phrase. Les miroirs venaient d'exploser. Il se détourna et s'enfonça dans le couloir pour se protéger. Un hurlement résonna dans la salle. Marco dirigea son regard vers la jeune femme à terre.

Bonney à quatre pattes, se tenait le visage en gémissant. Du sang coulait de celui-ci et des nombreuses blessures qu'elle avait sur le corps. Marco vit avec horreur les morceaux de miroir les plus aiguisés se lever dans les airs. La jeune femme les repéra aussi, elle se retourna pour s'enfuir mais trébucha. Jewelry tomba dos au sol et poussa un dernier hurlement quand les débris se plantèrent dans son corps.

Marco n'en revenait pas. Coby le regardait en souriant. Le même sourire que celui qu'il avait quand il visitait le pénitencier. Un cri résonna. Marco se tourna vers le couloir d'où ils étaient tous arrivés.

- Thatch !

Sans réfléchir le blond se mit à courir en direction du cri.

* * *

Thatch n'en pouvait plus. Fatigué de souffrir, il voulait juste en finir.

- Tu n'es pas très drôle… Tu n'aimes pas ?

Thatch avait envie de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, clairement et simplement. Même si elle devait être habituée à cela…

- Bon bah tant pis…

Que voulait-elle dire ? Le cuisinier ouvrit les yeux quand une nouvelle douleur lui lacéra le thorax, encore et encore. La lame d'un couteau coupant de plus en plus profondément. Thatch faisait de son mieux pour ne pas hurler. Il ne voulait pas lui faire se plaisir.

- Je veux ton cœur !

Le châtain allait craquer quand la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit brutalement. Sadi hurla de rage vers le nouvel arrivant, puis disparut subitement.

- Thatch!

- M… Marco… Bon sang…

Le blond regarda horrifié le corps sanguinolent du cuisinier. Marco détacha les chaînes retenant son ami. Il passa son bras par-dessus son épaule. Thatch ne put retenir un gémissement. Coupé, brulé, fouetté, Sadi ne l'avait pas épargné. Marco grimaça et grommela des excuses.

- Faut que l'on sorte d'ici !

- Venez par ici !

- Sabo !

Le garçon se trouvait dans le couloir. Il partit sur la gauche et Marco le suivit avec peine.

- Quand on sortira d'ici, promets-moi que tu ne mangeras plus les pâtisseries invendues du Hilton.

- On… Verra…

- Vite !

Sabo passa à travers une porte sur la droite. Marco la défonça d'un coup de pied et s'engouffra dans un autre couloir. Puis, le blond vit de la lumière. La sortie ! Soudain, il entendit un cri. Sabo ! Il s'arrêta brusquement, arrachant un gémissement à son ami.

- Il faut l'aider !

- Marco écoute-moi ! Il faut pas trainer ! Il faut y aller !

- Je te laisse là. Si tu peux marcher, fonce !

Sans attendre, Marco déposa son ami contre le mur et fit demi-tour. Thatch n'arrivait pas à le retenir. Il se tourna vers la lumière, vers la sortie. Il devait y arriver et trouver de l'aide.

* * *

- Sabo !

Rien. Plus de bruit, plus de cri, plus de désordre. Hormis le corps de Bonney au sol. Il n'y avait plus aucun morceau de miroir dans la salle circulaire. Tout était à sa place. Marco ne savait pas où aller. Il s'avança vers l'un des couloirs quand un jeune homme brun avec des taches de rousseur apparut devant son entrée. Le blond avait lu son dossier.

- Ace ? C'est ça ?

- Ce n'est pas par là.

Marco se retourna et recula. Puis il vit les autres fantômes apparaître devant les couloirs. Smoker, Kidd, Sadi, Coby, Ace… il ne restait qu'un couloir de libre. Encore un cri. Marco s'élança. Il arriva au bout du couloir. Une unique porte se présenta devant lui. Il la poussa pour entrer.

Rien. Non plus dans cette piece. Rien hormis cet homme aux cheveux roux, trois cicatrices lui barrant l'œil gauche, et un bras manquant.

- Tu m'as donné du fil à retordre. Je pensais que jamais tu n'entrerais dans une des cellules.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?! Où est Sabo ?!

Marco n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter. Il se sentit propulser contre le mur. Il s'écroula au sol. La lecture du dernier dossier lui revenait à l'esprit.

_« Shanks dit le roux » __A__ime découper les membres de ses victimes alors qu'elles sont encore vivantes._

* * *

_Hôpital central de Philadelphie._

- Vous avez été victimes d'une hallucination collective. Heureusement que votre ami a trouvé la sortie. Ils ont renvoyé le gardien du pénitencier parce qu'il n'avait pas fait son travail.

Kalifa fit un signe de tête. C'était le minimum qui pouvait arriver à cet homme qui n'avait pas été capable de faire un simple tour de surveillance. Ils avaient tous vécu une nuit d'enfer. Elle porta la main à son cou. La sensation de mourir avait été tellement réelle. Le médecin sortit de la chambre où l'hôpital avait décidé de les isoler, juste le temps de les garder en observation.

- Qui aurait cru que des spores de moisissures pouvaient vous rendre dingue ?

Teach souleva une nouvelle fois ses draps pour regarder dessous. Rien. Une peau nette sans brûlures, ni cloques.

Bonney passait son temps à se regarder dans un miroir. Law ne disait rien, couché dans les draps, il lisait attentivement son livre. Thatch regarda par la fenêtre. Il alternait le regard entre le ciel bleu et Marco. Le châtain s'en voulait. S'il n'avait pas voulu visiter ce maudit pénitencier. Le blond claqua des doigts pour le sortir de ses pensées. Marco faisait beaucoup de geste depuis qu'ils étaient sortit de l'enfer. Il n'avait raconté à personne ce qu'il lui était arrivé quand il avait fait demi-tour.

_Shank attrapa son bras avec une force extraordinaire. Il le tourna lentement en le tirant. La chair se déchira, les os se brisèrent. Marco hurlait, le sang giclait de tous cotés, n'épargnant aucun centimètre carré de mur et de sol. Son bras retomba, pendu au mur par le poignet. Puis la jambe gauche vola plus loin, la droite et enfin le roux déposa un baiser macabre sur son front. La torsion sur son cou brisa net les cervicales du blond._

- Arrête de faire cette tête. Tu nous as sauvés. Les médecins ont bien précisé que la surdose de spores pouvait être mortelle.

- Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit ça…

Tous se tournèrent vers Law en se demandant de quoi il voulait parler…

- Nous l'avons tous vu… Coby. Et nous n'étions pas encore tombés dans le souterrain.

* * *

- Ah ah ah ! Félicitation Coby ! On s'est bien amusé !

Ace donna une tape dans le dos du rosé. Coby eut un sourire un peu gêné et passa sa main derrière sa tête.

-Pour sûr ! Dommage que nous n'ayons pas vraiment pu les tuer…

- Allons Kiddi chéri ! Ne boude pas !

- Ne boude pas ?! Ne boude pas?! Il n'y qu'à moi que tu fais ce genre de chose d'habitude !

Sadi leva ses yeux camouflés au ciel. Elle attrapa son « Kiddi » par le cou et lui mordit violement la jugulaire.

- Un peu de discipline !

Smoker souffla sa fumée vers eux. Le couple rit et disparut dans le nuage. Ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter… Dans tous les sens du terme.

- Tu as failli tout gâcher, Sabo.

Le petit garçon lança un regard noir à Shanks.

- Vous êtes tous mauvais…

Le blond disparut dans l'air sous le rire du balafré. Coby eut un grand sourire et annonça :

- Vous savez le plus cool dans tout ça ? C'est que, quand ils auront fini les travaux, nous allons pouvoir « tous » continuer à nous amuser…

Des centaines de rires résonnèrent dans le couloir pour lui répondre.

FIN

* * *

Et voila ! J'espère que ton cadeau d'anniversaire t'a plus ! Profite bien de ta journée ! À bientôt !

Peut être une petite rewiew?

Amitiés sincères, DeathGothika.


End file.
